


Five People Who Joined the Team

by trascendenza



Category: Heroes - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis, Threshold
Genre: Character of Color, Female-Centric, Gen, POV Female Character, five things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-25
Updated: 2010-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-07 13:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/65670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza





	Five People Who Joined the Team

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havocthecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/gifts).



**One.**

Victoria Rossi, though her official title was something much different, had become their best bounty hunter when it came to high-profile infectees they needed to detain and contain. She had a knack for pulling a trail from small and scattered bits of information and nine times out of ten she brought back whomever she went after, human or alien. Over time, she and Sean formed an unofficial team, spending hours poring over documents and maps in the ready room, their faces lit up with the excitement of the hunt. She taught him about the intricacies of navigating a city's underbelly and he showed her lots of new and interesting ways to violate civil rights using her newfound authority.

She and Molly would have beers together whenever Victoria was in town, and by unspoken agreement, work was off-limits, though baseball scores, the best places to get pizza at all the state capitals and what to buy a nephew for his fourth birthday weren't.

**Two.**

Daphne didn't tell anyone this, but sometimes she couldn't help but admire the ingenuity of the infectees. There were times when she wanted to scream with frustration, because reverse-engineering was tricky and sometimes dangerous, and if only Fenway would get on developing a truth serum that would work on the triple-helixed prisoners she'd spend all day picking their brains.

It took her awhile to adjust to the feeling of always falling into a different hotel bed -- she felt like her vertebrae were slowly re-forming themselves to the shape of an airplane seat -- but there was a thrill to it, too, walking through a burned-down stretch of land and trying to figure out what it had looked like before the clean-up crew got there. She became an expert at reconstructing in the field and replicating processes in the lab.

Sometimes she joined Victoria and Molly for their beers, and she'd occasionally go so far as to cook them all dinner from her (privately grown) stash of vegetables, one-hundred percent natural and not at all engineered. She'd lost some of her taste for that, over the past few months.

**Three.**

Claire Bennet was Threshold's second best kept secret. At twenty-one years old, she walked into situations that soldiers with years of experience wouldn't have braved. It was like she didn't understand the concept of fear, and as much as they valued her, they all worried, too.

When she wasn't infiltrating infectee facilities, she was in Nigel's lab. She and Arthur were the only two adult people in the world who had a recorded immunity to the infection and Nigel spent every free second he had looking at their blood, waiting for their secrets to come spilling out and save them all. They donated like clockwock, quipping with each other about who'd be the one to be the key to the cure. Claire insisted she was the obvious choice because her blood actually _killed_ the infection, whereas Arthur's just resisted. He'd roll his eyes and call her a kid and she'd stick out her tongue and call him old.

She wasn't invited to the beer nights, but she started crashing them after her twenty-first birthday. _I drink with you guys or the guards in front of my room, your choice,_ she said, and Daphne scooted over, making room at the table. Molly relented, sliding over a piece of three cheese pizza and Victoria laughed, long and hard, saying it was times like this she was glad she didn't have kids.

**Four.**

Rachel wasn't surprised when she found out that Lucas was involved with a conspiracy so profoundly frightening that it shifted the way she viewed the world in one afternoon. She woke up thinking about the new shipment of incubators they were waiting on; she fell asleep wondering whether her husband was still human.

Some part of her had already known, and she'd wanted to pull him away from it, keep him safe, but now she saw that safety was relative, and even the inside of the Threshold building wasn't impenetrable.

They now had three human-born infectee children in their custody, and every day she learned new things about how to take care of them. They developed so quickly she could hardly keep up and everything she'd learned in med school went out the window. She was writing the manual as she went.

She and Nigel and Daphne gravitated together, bouncing ideas off of each other because there wasn't anyone else with the shared language of biology that they had clearance to talk to. Their late nights with boxes of Chinese take out and slides reminded her of her research team back in California, how much she'd missed that feeling of shared discovery.

Daphne hauled her along to her first beer night against Rachel's protests -- it was even harder for her and Lucas to find time together now, ironically -- but it wasn't long before she was bringing bottle of Zinfandel, claiming it gave her a good excuse to keep ordering from her favorite winery in Napa.

**Five.**

Elizabeth Weir was the first one to get through to Manning's group. It took her months of careful and delicate negotiations before they could even get to the point of a face to face meeting on neutral territory, but it happened, and they made a successful trade of prisoners with no tricks on either side.

Hayes became the first patient that they tested an experimental cure on. Sean said if Hayes were himself, he would have wanted it that way.

Molly took Elizabeth out for a celebratory private beer night, and they laughed together in the back of a booth in a darkly lit bar, Molly's shoulder brushing against Elizabeth's.


End file.
